From Beginning To End
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: Seddie one shots based on every episode of iCarly. Chapter six: iNevel
1. iPilot

**A/N: This will be a collection of seddie oneshots all based on iCarly episodes. I'll be starting from episode one and going until the last episode of iCarly ends. Each one will be a seddie related one. Let's face it, us seddie warrios can pick out even the smallest of things! So yeah, obviously, this is from iPilot.**

She couldn't stand it. No, not only could she not stand it, she hated it. What is it you may ask? Well "it" happens to be Fredward Benson.

When it came to Freddie, all Sam wanted to do was pick on every little thing he did. She wanted to crush his little nerd spirits. She especially wanted to crush his hope for dating Carly.

Sam has always been that way. Aggressive, rude, and impolite were just some of the words to describe Sam. It was a part of her reputation.

There was just something about Freddie where all she wanted to do was pick on him. He was nerdy, so it was easy.

In reality though, that wasn't why Sam used him as a punching bag. Oh no, it was much more than that.

Sam couldn't stand him because for some odd reason, she was slightly attracted to the doof. Call her weird, but it's the truth.

She wanted to crush his dreams of ever dating Carly because she didn't want him too.

It's not like she would tell anyone though. She won't even tell Carly. Oh, especially not Carly.

She liked it better that everyone thought she was mean to him for no real reason.

She didn't want to like him. Maybe that is why she picked on him then. Though he is a pretty easy target, she must admit.

Freddie is adorable in a geeky way. He isn't what most girls would consider "hot" but he definitely wasn't the worse looking kid she had ever seen.

When she entered Ridgeway that Saturday morning for the auditions to be in the talent show and she saw Freddie, she wanted to scream in annoyance. So she went to her first instinct; insults.

She must admit the fact that he tried to come back was kinda…cute. Not like they were very good, but at least it was something.

Then, when he wanted to be the Technical Producer on iCarly, Sam wasn't sure if she was excited or upset. So once again, she went to her instincts. It was just insult after insult.

She was going to let no one, under any circumstances, know she slightly likes Freddie. No, it just wasn't happening!

It's probably just some short term thing anyway. See, no big deal.

Not a big deal at all. It was nothing for her to worry about.

Part of her was happy that Freddie was hanging out with her and Carly. The other part wasn't though. As of now, that other part is in the lead most of the time. And that is the key word here: most of the time.

See? It's no big deal. Just stupid puppy love is all it is. Heck, she doesn't even know if she can call it puppy love!

Positive thoughts! That's all you need to have to succeed. Or in her case, get over things. So see? Her liking someone doesn't mean anything really. Besides it's just a small crush. She's not going to let something like that mess her up. She's strong and can hide things with the best of them.

This was all just a part of life. And she never plans on part of her life being about dating the nub. So this will just be another secret she takes to the grave with her. But Sam is perfectly okay with that.

Anyway, she has a reputation to keep up! She can't be seen holding hands with a loser from the AV club! That would be horrible. She didn't want anyone to ask her "Oh, who was your first kiss?" and her answer be "Freddie Benson." She didn't want that at all.

Maybe she liked him because of his brown hair and brown eyes. Brown is her favorite color after all! It's the color of gravy. Sometimes, she would compare his eyes to pools of gravy. Or mini meatballs even.

"See? That's why you must have a small crush on him," Sam would tell herself. It's only because his eyes remind her of two of her favorite things in the world.

Ha, no big deal! None at all!

Until she got over this though, she would just keep on insulting him though. She wouldn't want to give him or anyone else for that matter the wrong idea now, would she? She just hopes she can keep it up long enough before things go bad.

Bad as in, Freddie realizing she likes him. Or bad as in, her liking him a lot more than she currently does. Yeah, that would be bad.

She doesn't know what she will do in the future if her feelings for the dweeb change into something…more. She's not even going to think about that though. Why worry over something that probably will never even happen, right? Right…

**A/N: Hope you liked it everyone! I like to believe Sam has always liked Freddie, even though in iDate Sam and Freddie she said she just recently realized it :-)**

**So review! They are very much so appreciated!**


	2. iWant More Viewers

**A/N: Well, this one shot is based off of iWant More Viewers. This was a harder one, since I didn't have too much to work with but I found something I could use! Also, thanks to the people that reviewed last chapeter! It is appreciated :)**

He kept saying it over and over again. He just wanted to keep reminding her it seemed.

They were in a bet; Freddie, Carly, Spencer, and herself. It was for who could get them more viewers for their webshow. The team that comes up with the best idea wins.

Sam knew hers and Carly's plan didn't go so well. It was a good idea though, just a bad time to go. It looked like they were going to lose the bet. Sam knew it. Carly knew it. The boys definitely knew it.

That wasn't what bothered her though.

Sam knew Freddie was "in love" with Carly. That wasn't really much of a secret. Did he need to keep making it so…in her face though.

The fact that Freddie only seemed to care about Carly kinda hurt her. He felt bad that Carly might have had to touch Lewbert's wart. He didn't seem to care at all about Sam though. And it kinda hurt her.

She knows it shouldn't have. She probably would've acted the same way if Freddie and Spencer lost. It's just the fact that it was like he was rubbing it in her face that he cares more about Carly then he does her. Even though she knows it must be true, it hurts.

At first, Freddie saying that he felt bad for Carly but not herself didn't really bother Sam. She just rolled her eyes. No big deal. He just kept letting her know over and over and over again…

She had to hide that it bothered her though. She didn't want them thinking it did. Especially because it shouldn't bother her. She just stayed strong. She would just roll her eyes and give him a blank look. Like she was just annoyed. It seemed to work.

A part of her wanted to hold a sign, saying "I have feelings too you know."

That was not what Sam wanted though. She didn't want anyone to know that she liked Freddie. So she kept telling herself that she isn't allowed to get mad over something like this.

Maybe mad isn't the right word, more like hurt.

In the end, both teams lost the bet. Which was fine by Sam. She really wasn't in the mood to touch the doorman's wart.

After they all went out for smoothies, Sam went her own way. She normally would've gone home with Carly but she just wanted to be alone.

Her Mom wasn't there like she expected she wouldn't be. It was fine by Sam though. She liked it better when her Mom was away. So Sam used her alone time to let out her emotions. It was just a good time for her to think.

Sam let all of her hurt feelings leave her body. The alone time was just what she needed to be okay again.

Sam was just hoping that this wouldn't be a constant thing. It wasn't the picking on each other part that hurt her at least. It was just the part where Freddie wouldn't shut up about his undying love for her best friend. It got to point of annoying after awhile.

She kept hoping that her feelings for him would just go away so she didn't always have to feel hurt. Even though she has other options, she doesn't plan on taking them any time soon.

The next day, things at least seemed to be back to normal. Another day of school. Sam would pick on Freddie and Freddie would try to come back and fail miserably. Carly would try to get them to shut up, normally not with much luck.

This was how Sam liked it. She was happy when things were like this. Like there were no cares in the world. Like no one in the trio had a crush on anyone. It just made everything so much easier too.

Oh course, things would never stay the way she wanted them to it seemed. Not one person has ever really gotten what they truly wanted.

**A/N: I think this one was a bit shorted but I hope you still liked it! I already know what I'm going to write for iDream of Dance and I'm excited. I love writing emotions and stuff like this :D Once again, Review! Oh, and at the 100 review mark (if we ever get there) I'm going to do a bonus chapter! **


	3. iDream Of Dance

**A/N: Okay, so this one is slightly different. I was just going to do one that was in Carly's pov, but it was really short so I added in Sam and Freddie's too. It's basically thier thoughts on the same scene. I kind of did this with another story I've writen. Based off of iDream of Dance! Enjoy!**

Carly:

Carly looked over at her two friends. They were watching the dance videos that everyone sent into iCarly and it was getting late. When Carly looked over though, she saw Sam leaning against Freddie. Carly couldn't help but smile.

They just looked so cute together! Carly knew Freddie really liked herself. She also knew that Sam claims to hate Freddie. Even though Carly doesn't really believe that, she thinks both could change.

She knows Freddie's crush on her will eventually go away. And there is no way she was going to date him. So he'd have to get over it eventually.

Then when it came to Sam, well Sam was something else. She would never actually ask Sam what her true feelings were. For one reason, Sam wouldn't be truthful with her. Even if they are best friends, when it came to something like that, Sam's lips will be sealed.

Even if they both really do hate each other right now, Carly knows that will change. After they start hanging out together, Freddie will see how cool Sam really is and Sam will…well, she'll consider him a friend even if she doesn't come out and say it.

Carly really doesn't think they hate each other though. She just thinks that they are stubborn.

It is said that when a girl constantly rips on a guy it means that they like them. That would actually make a lot of sense in this case.

She just wishes she knew what was going on in her friend's heads. What they were really thinking. Only time can tell though.

Carly would love for her friends to hook up. She thinks that they look adorable together actually. She didn't want to push them together though. She wants them to make the choice.

Carly felt shifting on the couch. She glanced out of the side of her eyes.

Looks like they realized their current position. Too bad too…they were adorable like that.

They looked at each other with disgust. Like it was the worst thing in the world to be leaning against each other. Carly just rolled her eyes. She thought they were being immature.

Someday, they would realize how truly perfect they are together and how stupid they've been acting this whole time.

Sam:

Ugh! Sam was so tired. All of these dance videos were boring her so badly. Especially because it seemed as though none of them were actually any good.

Just video after video of bad dancing. There were occasionally some good ones but most of them were lame.

Man, she can't believe they came up with this idea! What were they thinking? Of course everyone would send in a video. Everyone wanted a chance to be on their web-show. They should've known it would've been a lot of work. And Sam didn't like a lot of work.

As the videos kept playing, Sam started to drift off. She tried to stay awake, but it was hard. She wasn't really aware of what was going on around her. She just put all of her focus on all of the videos.

She felt very comfortable at least…

She then felt a slight push on her head. That's when she realized that she was leaning against Freddie. Her head on his shoulder. She felt embarrassed by it too. She gave Freddie a glare and he gave her a disgusted look back.

She wasn't even sure how she ended up like that. It wasn't her choice. She must have been really out of it.

Sam tried to avoid getting close to any contact with Freddie for the rest of the night.

Freddie:

It's been a long night. A lot of people wanted to show their dance videos. He tried to divide up all the videos the best that he could. There were just so many, that even after dividing them up, they had hundreds to watch in a day.

He wished that more of them were at least decent.

Oh well, Freddie saw this as a great chance to spend time with Carly.

Video after video passed. And every video made him more and more tired. He just wanted to fall asleep but knew he couldn't.

He knew Sam would have happily told him he could leave though. He was a part of iCarly too though so he felt like his opinion was important too!

Later, Freddie felt this sudden weight on his shoulder. When he looked over to see what it was, he noticed Sam was leaning against him. He also thought she looked kinda cute like that.

…

Wait wait wait! What did he just think? He couldn't believe he thought that. Where did that come from? He couldn't stand Sam, so why would he think that she looked cute lying against him?

Freddie figured it was just because he was tired. At least, that's what he told himself. He moved his shoulder a bit, trying to get Sam off of him. When she realized her position she gave him a glare and he looked back at her with disgust.

She quickly got off of him.

Freddie kept going back to that thought. He didn't think Sam looked cute did he?

He decided he was just so tired that he was thinking funny things. Yeah, that must be it.

At least, he hopes it is.

**A/N: Remember! Review!**


	4. iLike Jake

**A/N: I'll let you know now...this one is short. It's also not as seddie fluffy as the past three. I would still consider is Seddie though. There is just literally NO seddie interaction at all in iLike Jake that I could work with. I managed to come up with a little something though. It's more like an sublte seddie chapter. Don't worry though, I wouldn't consider this Creddie at all! Also no reviews for last chap (Aww :( ) but I got tons of story alerts and fav story alerts that it makes up for it :) Now...time for chapter four!**

Freddie couldn't stand the way all the girls in the school were acting. After the big news about Jake and his girlfriend breaking up, everyone went insane! Jake was just a human! Sure, he was what most girls considered hot but did that mean everyone needed to freak out about him?

All he heard about for days is Jake this and Jake that. He was getting pretty annoyed.

It was all "Oh Jake is just so hot!" "Man, he's so smart." "I bet he is really athletic." "Do you think he was a six pack? I bet he does. How could he not? I mean LOOK at that body."

It wasn't the fact that Freddie was jealous that girls never treated him like that…okay, maybe it was. No matter the reason, he still couldn't stand it.

Freddie thought he was a nice guy. He thought that he didn't look all too bad in the looks department either. Maybe he didn't have a body like Jake's and maybe he was on the short side. That is just because he hasn't reached puberty yet!

Okay, and maybe the fact that Freddie isn't considered the coolest person around the school hurts him a little….

Still! Jake is just another human. Sometimes Freddie just didn't understand girls.

He was glad to see though that there was at least one girl who wasn't swooning over Jake.

Sam acted like him breaking up with his girlfriend wasn't that big of a deal. He was thankful for that. Between Carly's constant chatter about Jake, he doesn't think he could've handled it.

Sam was more concerned about helping Carly out anyway.

He liked that Sam wasn't changing herself all for a boy. He couldn't stand it when girls did that. In this past week, people have been changing just to impress Jake. Dressing up more and wearing more makeup. Not Sam though. She just wore what she normally did.

Honestly, Freddie respected that.

Maybe Sam was only acting like this because she thought she didn't have a chance. Freddie knew her better than that though. She doesn't go down without a fight.

Maybe, Carly was different from who he thought she was. Acting like all of the other girls really wasn't something Freddie expected of her. She has always been a bit boy crazy though.

At this moment, he actually wished there were more girls like Sam. People who weren't afraid to take charge. Who wore what they wanted even if others didn't approve. Girls who were more laid back and weren't all concerned about their outer beauty. Girls who were more like Sam…and that thought slightly scared him.

Every day, he seemed to be doubting his little crush on Carly. Especially on days where she acted like this.

It scared him, how he was thinking that he wanted a girl more like Sam. At times, he was terrified of Sam. Yet at the same time, he weirdly respected her. It was confusing enough for a boy like him.

Right now, that didn't matter. He just wanted to find some way to prove that Jake wasn't perfect. Then maybe, things could just do back to normal.

Well, as normal as his life can get anyway.

**A/N: Soo, opinions? I would like to know what you think of every chapter I write! Even if you're reading this in the future (like May) reviews would be pretty amazing for even the older chapters. I can take criticm as long as you tell me what you didn't like and what I could've done differently! I prefer happy reviews though haha**

**So, yeah xD Hope you liked it.**


	5. iWanna Stay With Spencer

**A/N: I REALLY like this chapter guys. Which will suck if it turns out it was actually pretty bad haha. This focuses more in the evolution of the always beautiful seddie friendship. Which is why I think I like it so much. I got this idea while on tumblr actually. I read a headcannon that I really liked so I kind of took that idea and turned it into a one-shot. So if you wrote that HC thanks for the idea!**

Sam was devastated. Her best friend was leaving her. Carly was leaving her to go live in stupid Yakama with her Granddad. She just wanted to know whose idea it was to actually name the city Yakima. What type of name is that anyway?

Carly left school early that day. It was her last day in Seattle. She had already said goodbye to all of her friends and teachers. Cleaned out her locker and turned in all of her materials. It made it all seem so real.

She just couldn't believe it. This wasn't in the plan. Carly shouldn't be moving anywhere. She belongs at Ridgeway and Seattle.

Normally, she walked home with Carly. Obviously she couldn't with Carly already away from school. For the first time in her life, Sam wasn't looking forward to going to Carly's. It meant she would have to say goodbye.

When Sam was at her locker, getting ready to go home, the only person in the school that was as upset as her about Carly moving came up to her locker.

"Hey Fredward," Sam greeted Freddie

"Hey…"Freddie replied sadly.

The two friends just sort of stood there in silence not sure what to say. They were both mad and sad about the situation they were in. Carly was their best friend. They weren't sure what to even say to the other. There was just too much going on.

"Um…I was wondering…"Freddie started awkwardly. They weren't exactly friends. They were friends in a way, just not like normal friends.

"What?" Sam asked dully. She didn't have her sparky personality at the moment.

"Well, since Carly is already at her place, and we are both heading there…I was wondering if you maybe wanted to walk with me." Freddie had finished. He looked up at her hopefully, a moment of silence passing between the two.

Normally Sam would've said something sarcastic and rude. "Why would I want to be seen walking with you?" or "In your dreams, Nub!"

Not today though. Today, she was happy that he asked her to. Honestly, Sam just didn't want to be alone right now. And she knew that they had some things to talk about.

The walk started in silence. Both of them knew what the other was thinking. Neither of them wanted to start the conversation. Everything seemed to be changing and the pair couldn't stand it.

It was a good 15 minute walk from Ridgeway to Bushwell. If you walked slow, longer. The first few minutes were kept in silence still. Then Freddie tried to start up small talk, being the Nub he was. Sam couldn't help but smile. He was actually trying to cheer her up even though he is in as much pain over Carly leaving. In the nubbiest way, she thought it was actually kind of cute.

After about five minutes of pointless talk though, Freddie asked what was really on his mind.

"So, now that iCarly is going to have to end and you won't have Carly to hang out with, well, where does that put us?"

He finished the last part, looking down at the sidewalk. Sam knew this question would be asked sooner or later. There really was no way to avoid it.

That really was a big question though. Where did Carly leaving put her and Benson. She'll admit, this question has crossed her mind a few times but she never really felt like answering it. She didn't like thinking about the change her life was about to go through. It was depressing to say the least.

It's true. The main reason her and Freddie hang out is because of Carly and iCarly. Sam would never have volunteered to hang out with him before. Now, she was used to Freddie being in her life. It was hard to imagine him not a part of it. She was used to the constant arguing their friendship contained.

Sam and Freddie stopped walking. Sam just gave him a long hard look.

"Look, I understand if you say you never plan on talking to me again Sam…I don't really expect anything different. I just wanted to know…" Freddie got quiet again when finishing his sentence.

Sam slightly smiled. He was such a dork sometimes.

"Yes, iCarly has ended and yes Carly is leaving. I bet most people are expecting what you just said too. I'm not though."

"Wait…what?" Freddie asked clearly confused.

"Benson, just because Carly is moving doesn't mean I'm going to come to her place any less! Spencer still lives there after all! And I wouldn't want to give up my favorite hobby just because my best friend is moving!"

"And what would that be?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"Fighting with a nub…well other than eating. So maybe I should say my second hobby. Either way, you get what I'm saying!" Sam said laughing.

Freddie has never told anyone else, but he really likes her laugh. Especially when it's not laughing at him.

"Good!" Freddie exclaimed "I couldn't imagine what life would be like without you causing me physical and emotional pain every day!"

Sam just smiled and they started walking toward Bushwell again.

The rest of the walk was mainly silent. After their last conversation, they really weren't sure what to say.

When they got to the apartment complex, Freddie had one last thing he wanted to say to Sam. Moments like this didn't happen very often between the two and he wasn't sure if he was ready to say goodbye to it. Or to say goodbye to Carly.

"Hey, Sam. I'm, um, glad we decided to you know…"

"Stay frenimies?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that." Laughed Freddie.

Freddie started heading up to apartment 8-C, leaving Sam behind in the lobby. Sam started to head up herself whispering "Me too Nub, me too."

Sure, Carly leaving will be pretty bad. Maybe having Freddie with her will make it somewhat better. For now, she was just ready to say goodbye to her best friend. Not looking forward to the moment where she saw Carly head off to her new life and her new future, leaving Sam and Freddie behind forever.

**A/N: Sooo. Hope you liked it! I'm really flabbergasted at all the good response this story is getting. I'm soaking in all of the attention, reviews, and story alerts. (Which is your hint to leave a beautiful and wonderful review.)**


	6. iNevel

**A/N: I'd like to appologize for how late this is. I meant to post LAST weekend but things were pretty bad. Then I kept putting it off during the week and wasn't even thinking about what I could write. This one was hard. iNevel didn't have much to work with. And the main thing I could've used would have been way too similar to chapter two if I went with it. Also, sorry that this is so short. Hopefully you like it though!**

**A/N 2: Forgot to mention the first time, but incase you don't pick up on it, this goes with when Toasty the baker melts and Mrs. Benson runs over because she hears screaming and embarasses Freddie in the process!**

Freddie loved his Mom. No, really, he did. Sometimes though, she made him want to move away and never come back.

He knew she didn't mean to, but she embarrassed him like crazy sometimes. Especially in front of Sam.

With most people, he could get over things. Sure, they may pick on something his Mom says and does but it never bothers Freddie too badly. It's different with Sam though.

Sam already sees him as a total Nub. Why should his Mom help her believe that even more?

He actually cares about what Sam thinks.

Plus, it makes him easy bait. It makes him just that much easier to pick on.

The difference between Carly and Sam is that sure, they both laugh at him, but at least Carly normally drops it. Sam likes to push it on and on and on.

Tick baths may be the worst thing. No normal teenager takes them! He sometimes wonders how his Mom even found out about these baths. Probably from one of her magazines…

Then she goes on and on about his leg hair. One of his least favorite things for her to talk about. Embarrassing fact number two. Just another thing for Sam to pick on him for.

Yesterday was pretty bad though. Running over just because she heard screaming. If there was an award for being the most over protective parent, his Mom would get it easily.

But then, she started going on about some made up allergy! Sometimes, he just wishes his Mom would let him be!

Though, he has to remember that it's not like Sam has the best Mother. She wouldn't even be close to winning "Mother of the year."

What Freddie doesn't realize is that sometimes, deep down, Sam is jealous. Jealous that, even though Mrs. Benson is crazy and insane and may possibly need some help, she actually cares for her Son.

Sam actually feels bad for Freddie though. Even though she is always making fun of him for the things his mother does, she feels a bit of pity for him. At the same time though, she does feel a little bit of…jealousy.

Sam would never want a Mother exactly like Freddie's…she just wants one that actually cares.

So while Freddie asks for a Mother who is less insane and caring, Sam is asking for one that cares just a little bit more.

While one is concerned about impressing the other, the other is jealous of what the other has.

Sometimes, things just work out that way though. When you worry about impressing the one you like, you may not realize how that person actually feels about it. And the truth may actually surprise you.

**Review :)?**


End file.
